


Accidents

by InfigoWriters



Category: Speed Racer The Next Generation
Genre: SpeedRacer, Speedracerthenextgeneration, TNG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfigoWriters/pseuds/InfigoWriters
Summary: The path glitches, but X refuses to stop until he’s won the race, but something else leads to his unexpected stop





	Accidents

Speed watched in absolute terror as X drove down the glitching path. X was too stubborn to stop and risk losing the race, so he'd kept going on. For whatever reason, the course wouldn't, and couldn't, be shut down. 

It continued to switch from course to course. Random objects spawned, lightning would strike down on paths it shouldn't be involved in. 

" X! you've got to back down! This isn't safe!" Lucy called over the Comm system. Speed looked at Lucy, then back at the screen to watch the race. 

X bit his lip.

" I can still beat it! I'm not losing!"

“ Of course you aren’t losing! You’re the only racer left next to the damn bots!” Lucy called. Speed glared at her, knowing that wasn't what his brother would like to hear. It wasn’t something that would make him stop, but rather, something to keep racing. 

" X! Who cares if you lose a race?" Speed called, “ You’re the best racer here! Everyone knows so! What do you have left to prove?” 

X tightened his grip on the wheel.  
“ I-I’m not the best and you know it! Speed you’re the better Racer- the better driver- you found dad, you found the Mach five- everyone knows you’re the better brother! You’re the better everything!” X yelled, then panicked and swerved to the right as an attempt to get out of the way for a pole that appeared. 

And as he went to the right, the track changed once again- this time to lightning alley.

" I need to do this, Speed! Though I wouldn't expect you to understand!" X yelled. He hadn't wanted to admit it, but he had grown extremely jealous of... well, of Speed. X was jealous of his own baby brother. 

He knew he shouldn't of been, after all it was Speed who had gone through so much. He deserved everything he had if not more.

But about a week after X and Annalise had broken up, she'd begun to flirt with Speed. And it hurt. 

Speed had no interest in Annalise- and. X knew that. Everyone knew that. But she clearly had interest in Speed, and both X and Speed knew why. 

Because Speed began become more popular. He was the better racer, he was Speed Srs. Best son. 

" X please!" Speed Pleaded over the comm. "This isn't safe!" He insisted. " I don't know what's going on X- I’m no better than you are-but we can work it out!" 

X began to slow, listening to his brother. X took a deep breath and went to respond, but couldn't find the words. In front of him was the portal- 

" I see the portal! I'm going through-" X called, but as he sped up, the track changed yet again. 

X slammed on the breaks as he faced the icy terrain, but he began to slide at an odd angle. 

The breaks shrieked as X tried to stop the car, but to no avail. 

He was going too fast, and his car wouldn't be able to stop on the ice. 

Suddenly, the Shooting Star came flying from the portal, landing on its side, 

Time seemed to slow, as they all could do nothing but watch.

Lucy's eyes widened as his car was thrown back onto the track, the car rolling and tumbling, then stopped upside down. Smoke came from the engine and everyone grew quite. 

Almost instantly, emergency forces were there. They'd managed to get X out of the car, though he was unresponsive. The loaded him into the ambulance, allowing Speed to stay with his brother, at his side as Lucy and Connor found their own ride.


End file.
